


Hole-In-One

by lovelyrussia98



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrussia98/pseuds/lovelyrussia98
Summary: Well I wrote this about two of my friends because why not.





	Hole-In-One

It was a warm spring afternoon as Noah and Diego spent some time at the golf course. They were on their 9th hole when Noah saw the way Diego’s skin was glowing in the sun. He licked his lips and made his way over to the shorter, tanner boy. Diego was practicing his swing when he felt the taller boy walk up behind him. “Hey,” Diego’s voice was breathy. “Hey,” Noah whispered into Diego’s ear. Noah nibbled on Diego’s ear causing the smaller boy to shiver and moan. Diego bared his neck to let Noah leave hickeys all over his neck. Diego gripped his golf club tighter, then threw it and pushed him and Noah into a heated makeout session. “Let’s get out of here,” Noah moaned during their make out session. “Yeah, let’s go, I’ll drive.” They boys slowly removed themselves from one another. Diego grabbed the keys to the golf cart and they made their way back to the main building on the course. As Diego was driving Noah slowly slid his hand over Diego’s thigh and slowly rubbed in circles. “Stop that or we are not going to make it anywhere.” Noah removed his hand and started rubbing his own member in anticipation for what was to come later.  
After what seemed like a lifetime the boys finally made it the the main building of the golf course. They quickly checked in all of their items and made their way to the locker rooms. They made it to the locker room in a hurry to get each others clothes off. “But wait,” Diego tried to say in between violent kisses. “Someone might see us,” Diego moaned out breathly. “Fine, we can go to the showers. It’s a little more private there.” Noah finally separated himself from Noah, and they quickly moved into the showers. The boys chose the largest one and Diego almost fell in from the amount of force that Noah used to push him in. They turned the water on and continued their steamy make out session. “Bend over,” Noah whispered into Diego’s ear. Diego obeyed and bent over the bench in the shower. Noah found the ring of muscle where a tiny string was poking out. Noah grabbed the string and slowly began pulling. The ben wa balls were coincidentally golf balls. Diego gave a small grunt as the first ball slowly made it way out of his hole. “That’s only the first one. Only 4 more to go,” Noah gave an evil grin as the second ball slowly made its way out of Diego's hole. Diego’s moans got louder with the removal of each ball. Finally after what seemed like forever the last ball finally made its way out. Immediately after Diego felt something moist lapping at his already worn out hole. “Fuuuuuuuck,” Diego moaned so loud the the sound reverberated off the walls. “Shhhh,” Noah whispered as he continued to lap at Diego’s puffy hole. Diego’s moans continued. “Didn’t I tell you to be quiet,” Noah’s voice got huskier. He walked out of the shower and grabbed two items. He returned to the shower and took the first item, a golf ball, and stuffed it into Diego’s mouth. He took out the second item, oil, and started to prepare Diego’s already loose hole. He slid the first finger in with ease. “More, fuck, please,” Diego begged. Noah agreed and slipped another finger inside. Diego’s breath got caught in his throat. “Fuck, Noah, I need more. Please, I’ll do anything.” Noah removed his fingers and walked in front of Diego. His dick hard, throbbing, and dripping precum. “Suck.” Noah removed the golf ball from Diego’s mouth and shoved his cock in Diego’s mouth. Diego gagged on the cock that was forcibly shoved in his mouth. Noah grabbed the back of Diego’s head forcing Diego to deep throat Noah’s cock. Tears were rolling down Diego’s face as he was losing oxygen. Noah finally let go of his head and his dick slipped out of the spit filled mouth. “Turn around.” Diego obeyed and turned around. Noah gave a swift slap to Diego’s ass and slid home. Diego moaned as he could feel himself being split open. “Fuck fuck fuck,” Noah moaned as the tightness enveloped his throbbing member. Noah immediately picked up his pace and continued to fuck Diego’s tight ass. “FUCKKKK,” Diego moaned at the top of his lungs as Noah hit his prostate dead on. “Found it,” Noah grinned as he continued to pound the bundle of nerves without stopping. Diego grabbed his dick to help move himself closer to finishing. Noah smacked his hand away. “ No, you will only come on my cock,” Noah grunted as he picked up his pace. He was pounding away, when he felt his orgasm making its way through his body. “I’m gonna cum,” Noah barely grunted out as his hips stuttered and he did one one final pump before filling Diego’s ass with his seed. Diego came shortly after that cumming all over his hand and the tile floor of the shower. Neither of the boys talked as they tried to regain their breath. “Well, that was something else,” Diego giggled as he regain his breath. Noah just smacked him on the ass and started to wash himself up. “Come on let’s wash up and get out of here.” Diego stood on his tippy toes and gave Noah one last peck on the lips and continued to wash up. “I love you,” Noah said as he washed Diego’s hair. “Mmhmm,” Diego hummed. The boys finished their shower and went on with their day.


End file.
